1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode active material for a lithium secondary battery (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “lithium ion secondary battery”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various attempts at configurations of a cathode active material have been made to improve battery characteristics of a lithium secondary battery (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-117241 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-232091).